


refrain【上】

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	refrain【上】

Refrain【上】

为了你  
我也有走向光明的热望  
世界不会于我太寂寞

1.

铃声响起，下了早课后李帝努和罗渽民正站在自动售卖机前，早春的阳光和煦明朗，透过洁净的玻璃窗把二楼整个走廊都渲染成一片暖黄。

罗渽民正趴在机器前买速溶咖啡，两枚硬币投进去后柜底不急不慢传出易拉罐重重砸落的沉闷响声。

“jeno,我抱着书呢，帮我拿一下。”

李帝努应了一声，弯下腰去伸手摸那罐咖啡，一偏头就看见了走廊尽头那个背影。那人是背着光的，身影还看不真切，隐约勾勒出一个消瘦且清冷的轮廓，像春寒料峭中迎风飞扬的柳枝。

李帝努揉了揉眼睛，以为自己看到了幻影，直到那个人顺着旋转楼梯下行时露出了半边脸，李帝努才能确认他没认错。

对方似乎没有察觉到十米之隔的这缕视线，仍然抱着书慢吞吞地走着，他的头发有些长了，墨色的刘海堪堪遮住了眼睛，阻挡了大半的视线，整个人都显得阴翳又惨淡。

“好像没变呢。”

“什么？”

罗渽民顺着李帝努的视线往楼梯处望，什么也没有，“你在自言自语什么？”

“没，看错了。”

罗渽民自知没趣，也没再问了。

/

夜幕降临，周围的商业区陆陆续续亮起灯光，黄仁俊孤零零地趴在过街天桥上俯视着眼前的车水马龙，竖直排列的一盏盏车前灯有序的流动着，汇集成点燃夜色的星河。

夜风带着微凉的湿气拂过他脸颊，吹起许久未打理的刘海，露出一双灰蒙蒙的眼睛。桥下吵闹的汽笛声和桥上行人的交谈嬉笑声不绝于耳，而他只是沉默地把视线固定在可视范围内的某一处，周围像另一个遗失的世界，把黄仁俊远远地隔开来。

外套口袋里的手机突然响起来，黄仁俊搭在栏杆上的手指动了动，眼睛里终于有了些许神采，像一具空壳缓缓注入了灵魂。

李帝努载着罗渽民到达餐厅地下停车场时，已经迟到十分钟了。今天是他们建筑系课外实践作业的小组MT，美其名曰熟悉小组成员讨论作业方案，其实就是一堆人借此机会出来吃喝玩乐，而李帝努最讨厌应付这种又闹又麻烦的交际活动。

“做课题不去教室反而跑来餐厅，肯定也不会讨论出什么结果，要不跑了吧？”李帝努把车熄火拔出车钥匙，偏着头有些无奈的看着罗渽民。

“没门，你都答应了。更何况你不去他们更有理由给你穿小鞋，这次小组考核你就完了。”罗渽民正了正领子，果断解开安全带下了车。

李帝努叹口气，只能默默跟在他身后。在这方面，罗渽民一直比他强。

门推开的瞬间喧闹的包间顿时安静了下来，一桌人都停下叽叽喳喳的嘴巴抬起头望着刚进门的两个人。李帝努意料之中的皱了眉，幸好包间里的灯光是有些明亮的暖黄，把李帝努的脸色照的没那么黑。

罗渽民先反应过来，很快露出微笑拉着李帝努走到空位上坐下，自来熟般不动声色的抛出一个话题，这时众人冰冻了许久的眼神才随着热度慢慢融化，加入了谈话的行列，大家又都有说有笑的恢复了之前的气氛，只是桌上的人都心照不宣的用余光打量着这个年级里话题量只高不降的两个人物。

“我先在这里谢谢大家对我的信任，以后都是一个组的成员，请大家多多关照。”

最中间一个戴着眼镜的男生端着透明玻璃杯站了起来，个子不太高，看上去文质彬彬的，说完那句话后却毫不犹豫地干掉了整杯的澄黄色液体，白色的泡沫堆在嘴角，很快被手背不太认真的抹掉。

底下响起一阵起哄声，李帝努压低声音凑在罗渽民身边问，“他是谁？”

罗渽民没好气地白了他一眼“他是徐明伊，上次群体聊天房里选出来的组长。”

“我怎么不知道？”

罗渽民又实实在在的翻了个白眼“还不是因为你从来不看群聊消息，我只好替你投了一票。”

离上菜还有一段时间，大家只能在推杯换盏间夹杂着不可避免的八卦，罗渽民凭着一张讨巧的嘴已经和周围的人打成一片，李帝努则像一尊石像，闷声坐在一旁喝酒。

“组长，那边怎么多了两个位置啊？”

一个女生指着李帝努对面的两个空位拔高音量，所有人又都安静下来，把目光投向徐明伊。

“哦，这次课题的画图量太大了，我在美术系找了两个外援，都是朴教授委托过的，我已经提前接触联系过了，保证靠谱，”徐明伊喝酒上脸，此时脸颊已经泛着浅红，他打了个嗝继续“等会儿他们也会来，大家先趁这顿饭认识认识。”

那个女生又穷追不舍的问“男的女的啊，长得好看吗？”

桌上的人听了都懂了言下之意哄笑起来，其中一个男生尤其大声“搞什么啊你，想男朋友想疯了吗？”

那女生顿时也觉得有点丢人了，悻悻地瞪了一眼就没说话了。

“他们都是大二的学弟，还是别打别人主意了。”徐明伊打圆场似的冲那女生笑了笑，试图把冷下去的氛围炒起来。

突然包房的门被推开了一条缝，吱呀一声把所有人的注意力都引了过去。黄仁俊和另一个男生正弯着腰说着抱歉从那条缝里钻了进来，他像一只胆小怕生的小动物似的，连目光也不敢直视桌上的任何人，有些畏缩地坐到了李帝努对面的空位上。

“啊，你们来了。”徐明伊站起来指着他们分别介绍“这是黄仁俊，这是……”

李帝努那时正低头玩着游戏，听见黄仁俊三个字时屏幕上奔跑的小人刚好被人一枪爆头，他果断退出游戏界面，神色只微微僵了一瞬，很快便恢复了原样。直到罗渽民伸出胳膊轻轻碰了碰他的手肘，回过头意味深长地看了他一眼，他才慢慢抬起头认真的注视着对面的人。

“哇，两个学弟都好帅啊…”  
“美术系的帅哥虽然没有建筑系多但是质量绝对有保证…”  
“学弟可以和我交换联系方式吗…”

黄仁俊有些腼腆地笑着，微微低下头接受着旁边人的称赞，耳朵尖渐渐爬上让人眩晕的烫红，如同沁了血一般，衬得裸露的皮肤更加雪白，像肌理柔和细密的乳白色宣纸，温润沉静。

表面的平静维持到那双带着雾气的眼睛对上李帝努探究的目光，前者像被刺痛一般匆忙躲开，所有神态变化尽收他的眼底，李帝努的唇角微微勾起，露出一个看不懂的微笑。

看着见不得光而只能藏匿于阴暗处的虫子的眼神也不过如此，黄仁俊埋着头控制不住的想。心脏处源源不断传出来迟钝却猛烈的痛感，刺得他整个人都微微颤抖起来，他像抓住救命稻草一样抓起盛满液体的酒杯急促喝起来，旁边一同来的男生有点害怕他这种喝法，在他耳边小声劝“仁俊，别喝太多，你会醉的。”

黄仁俊这才停下动作，麻木的点点头不动了。

菜终于一道道往桌上摆，话题中心由美术系二人又转移到了李帝努和罗渽民身上，两人模棱两可地回答着众人的问题，不一会儿又被劝起了酒。李帝努直接把厌烦写在了脸上，有眼色的人就渐渐不招惹他了，集中火力围攻健谈的罗渽民和一逗就脸红的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊还是那样瘦，握着酒杯的那只手露出细细的一截手腕，看上去轻轻就能折断。

李帝努的余光不断晃过他，隔着嘈杂的酒桌默默听着他跟那些人轻声交谈，杯子空了又满，黄仁俊却一句推拒也没有，献祭一般小心翼翼地从那些分不清谁是谁的手里接过酒。

李帝努扶额讪笑，从刚开始的那次对视后，黄仁俊一次也没有再看过来了，好像忙于应付那些急着认识他包围着他的人，在这个不大的空间里，一桌之隔的自己似乎是透明的。

李帝努听那群人看得烦了，按着罗渽民的肩低声说了几句，起身离开饭桌躲到洗手间抽烟，烟头刚刚冒起火光，洗手间门口就飞快晃进来一个人。

没等李帝努反应过来，离门口最近那间的门就在巨大的响声中关紧了，紧接着徐明伊又追了过来，看到靠着墙吞云吐雾的李帝努时还露出了个略微惊讶的神情。

李帝努不耐烦的抬起夹烟的手指了指进人的那间，然后垂眸继续抽自己的烟，表情隐藏在烟雾里看不清楚。

“仁俊，你还好吗？”

隔间里传出来一阵痛苦的干呕声，然后是停不下来的咳嗽声，充斥在空荡的洗手间里格外刺耳。徐明伊也知道喝吐了有多难受，急得趴在门上一边敲门一边问，然而回答他的只有黄仁俊控制不住的干呕声。

直到黄仁俊吐完两轮，隔间里才传来他有气无力的声音“组长，你先回去吧，我…我没事了，缓缓就回去。”

徐明伊也不能走开那边太久，无奈地安慰黄仁俊“你别急，慢慢缓，实在不舒服等会儿就打车先走吧，别再回去跟他们傻喝了，我会跟他们解释的。”

说完徐明伊又瞥到一旁的李帝努，犹豫着还是开了口“帝努，实在不好意思，等会儿仁俊出来你能送他下去打车吗，钱到时候我给你，麻烦你了。”

李帝努把眼前的烟雾三两下挥散开，露出了一双弯弯的笑眼，右眼睛下面有一颗泪痣，随着下压的眼尾皱了皱。徐明伊还是第一次看见李帝努笑，又怔愣了几秒，也没细想他怎么这么爽快就答应下来，就放心的走了。

又过了半个小时，李帝努感觉腿都站的有点酸了，黄仁俊才慢慢的推开门走出来，他微微佝偻着腰扶着墙，眉头紧皱着，一张脸苍白的没有血色，不知怎么的让李帝努想到了他第一次见到黄仁俊时的场景。

在李帝努的记忆里，黄仁俊是那个羊羔一样温顺而安静的男孩，即使同在一个班，他们也几乎没有交集，或者说，他跟任何人都没什么交集，他总是一个人孤独的坐在位置上，与世隔绝般沉静，仿佛在沉思着什么事情。刚开始也有人和他说话，后来在厌倦他期期艾艾的回应后，也没什么人愿意主动搭理他了。

当时的李帝努也没有那个闲工夫去认识班里一个无足轻重的小透明，直到高二下的一节体育课。

那天刚打完球，他和罗渽民浑身都是汗，体育馆有两个厕所，大门口的那个已经被其他人挤满了，他们只能绕到后门那个偏僻的洗脸。

因为这边这个位置太远，基本一学期都没有几个人会来，渐渐连清洁工也不来打扫了，又臭又脏，反而成了某些人滋事的好去处。

李帝努他们刚到门口就听到里面有人骂骂咧咧，语气不善，满口脏话。罗渽民刚想进去看看情况，就被李帝努伸手拦住了，他压低声音凑到罗渽民耳边说“先别轻举妄动，看看情况再说。”

罗渽民无可置否，猫着腰往门边挪了一点，拉着李帝努一起偷看里面的情形。

厕所里没有开灯，光线昏暗不明，李帝努依稀能辨认出里面大概有五个男生，其中为首的那个正凶神恶煞地拎着一个人的后衣领把他往那面全是灰尘的镜子上撞。

被撞的那个男生疼的脸都皱成一团，倒吸了一大口气，两条瘦弱的胳膊努力地向后伸着，试图掰开衣领上的那只手，可他太瘦了，怎么努力也只是徒劳。

他的呼吸很乱，湿润的水汽从嘴巴里大口吐出，朦胧了一大块镜面，鬓发也已经全湿了，还滴着汗水，额头磕在玻璃上发出咚的一声，然后留下一个掺杂着灰尘的暗红色印记。

这场面简直不忍直视。

“黄仁俊，你以为你是谁啊，撞了我还想跑！”吼完他又发出了几声冷笑，凑在黄仁俊耳边轻声问道“听说你喜欢男的啊，也对，长成你这样秀气的姑娘样儿，不喜欢男的才奇怪了，变态。”

听见不堪入耳的羞辱之言，黄仁俊又开始反抗了起来，他的脸还被按在镜子上，只能凭嗓子里发出困兽一般喑哑的低吼，他的眼睛红的像兔子一样，恶狠狠的瞪着周围旁观的人。

话音落下，抓着衣领的那只手就松了，被拎着的黄仁俊随着重力往下落，刚撞破的额头又顺势磕在了水龙头上，伤势也好像更严重了，他趴在水槽边捂着脸，却还是有血渗透指缝往下流，一滴一滴在惨白的水槽里晕开，触目惊心。

“怎么，你觉得我骂错了？可是你敢说外面传的你的笔记是假的吗？你就是同性恋，是变态！”

骂完之后那群人就都出来了，罗渽民还没反应过来就被李帝努拉着躲进了草丛里，等到他们都走远才走出来。

“那个人是黄仁俊？他怎么会……”罗渽民瞪大了眼不敢置信地说着，说了一半又噤了声，有些担忧地往厕所里望。

“你说他怎么样了？要不要我们……”

“算了，这不是我们能管的事。”

李帝努的表情很冷淡，薄唇微微抿成一线，带着点与生俱来的强势，仿佛刚刚目睹那一切的人不是他。

“可是，你没看见吗？刚刚那群人把他打成那样了。”

正在罗渽民和李帝努争执的时候，黄仁俊已经颤巍巍地自己走出来了。

他大概自己洗过脸了，过长的刘海还滴着水，垂下来刚好遮住了额头的伤口。除了侧脸有几处地方没洗干净还粘着灰尘和干掉的血之外，已经看不出太多痕迹，但或许那些伤口都藏在那件肮脏褶皱的校服下，那样才不容易被人发现，才能更好的粉饰暴力。

李帝努淡淡地注视着黄仁俊，不知道他有没有听见自己刚才说的那些话。

也许已经听到了吧，可他的表情太冷静，眼神太空洞，那些机械地整理着校服领子抚平下摆褶皱的动作没有任何情绪，一点也不像刚经历完一场暴力的人。

罗渽民先走了上去，他刚想拍黄仁俊的肩膀却被躲开了，前者有些局促地扣了扣后脑勺，尽量露出一个温和的微笑“仁俊，刚才的一切我们都看到了，你伤的好像有点重，要不要我们送你去医务室？或者……或者你想先去教导处检举打你的人，我们绝对会给你作证的，你放心！”

黄仁俊的腰可能受了伤，疼的有些厉害，走出来时一直是佝偻着的，可听了罗渽民的话，他又咬着牙挺直背仰起头，刘海微微侧偏，完整的露出了那张秀气的脸。

距离突然缩短，让旁人得以把黄仁俊看的仔细。

黄仁俊的双眼皮很浅，从中间到眼尾才分的明显，像林海雪原里火红色狐狸的眼睛，也是在茫茫雾霭中湿漉漉的闪着光，只是黄仁俊眼里的光像摇摇晃晃的烛光，马上就要熄灭了。

他的眉毛上方有一个深红色的凹进去的伤口，周围已经有了肿胀的趋势，估计就是刚才磕伤的。

“多管闲事。”黄仁俊缓缓吐出这四个字，抬起头看罗渽民的时候目光里闪过一丝不屑，似乎是在嘲讽这种无意义的行为。

“不是……可是你……”罗渽民还不知放弃地说服着黄仁俊，可黄仁俊只是又冷漠地重复了一遍“多管闲事”，而这次，他的目光越过了罗渽民，直直盯着一旁无作为的李帝努。

仿佛是在故意回敬李帝努刚才那番话一样，黄仁俊还特意放慢了语速，一个字一个字说的清清楚楚。

李帝努没有躲避他沾着怨气的目光，反而直接顶着黄仁俊的视线，面无表情地去拉罗渽民的胳膊。

“看吧，人家并不领你的情，我们还是快回去吧，马上要迟到了。”

说着，李帝努看到黄仁俊的眼神微不可查地晃动了一下，然后立马把头转开了。

他的头扭成一个偏执的弧度，脖颈后面的那块肌肉牵扯着单薄的肩膀，露出衣领下小块苍白的肌肤，像初雪覆盖肩头，柔和而细密。

黄仁俊不让别人看到他的眼睛，探究他的情绪，可他那紧紧抿着的没了血色的唇又暗暗泄露了出来。

“快上课了，我还是回去给你请个假，你自己去医务室处理一下吧。”

黄仁俊还是没有任何反应，李帝努不耐烦地拽着罗渽民往回跑，转过拐角时李帝努无意瞥了一眼黄仁俊，出乎意料的是，那无关紧要的一眼他记了一辈子。

黄仁俊那时就穿着脏兮兮的校服呆呆地站在原地，像个被遗弃在垃圾站里的破败洋娃娃，伤口又渗出血了，灰蒙蒙的眼睛与李帝努深深对视。

他的腰又疼的塌了下去，可那双眼依然不懈地朝这边看来，他的眼眶红红的，却没有流一滴泪，只是眼底藏着化不开的沉重的悲伤，无法言说的感情在其中肆意流淌。

/

黄仁俊比李帝努矮了半个头，弯腰在水池边站着，他的胃痛的感觉已经快和身体抽离，只能靠意志勉强撑住身形。

没有力气，拧了半天也拧不开光滑的圆形水龙头，黄仁俊只感觉精神也在慢慢涣散。突然后背一暖，有什么人贴上他半边身体，一只宽厚温暖的手掌穿过他的肋骨下方覆在自己的指尖，帮他轻轻扭开了水龙头，然后不着痕迹的收了回去。

“谢谢…”

黄仁俊小声说着，有点不敢看身后的人，他伸出手掌接了一捧水扑在脸上给脸颊降温，却因为身后那个人迟迟不离开又热了起来。

“很难受吗？”

充满磁性和荷尔蒙的低沉男声在黄仁俊耳畔响起，激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他慌乱的抬起头望向镜子里一动不动看着自己的李帝努，瞬间理智崩了线。

“你…你在这里干什么？”

“抽烟啊，你说我干什么？”难道干你吗。

黄仁俊一瞬间从脸红到了脖子根，呼吸也急促起来，李帝努揪了揪他的耳朵尖，无声地退后了几步靠到墙上。

黄仁俊低头瞥见一堆抽过的烟头，才终于相信了李帝努的话。

“来一根吗？”

李帝努从衬衫口袋里掏出一包已经瘪下去的烟盒自顾自的用打火机点燃，烟草燃烧的速度很快，味道即刻充满了狭小的空间，把这里的气氛变得粘腻又萎靡。

“好…”黄仁俊恭敬地从李帝努手里接过一支烟，默默递到李帝努面前请他向他借火。他的表情有点僵硬，倒没有局促不安，身上冲人的酒气瞬间扑鼻而来，熏得李帝努皱眉。

黄仁俊的眸子很沉，像个无底洞似的紧紧吸住李帝努，也让他看不懂自己眼睛里到底藏着什么情绪。

李帝努的嘴角扬了扬，十分绅士地打燃了打火机，突然蹿出来的火焰映照着彼此的脸，冷漠，可怜，懊悔，痛恨，所有的隐秘都无处遁形。

啪的一声，李帝努又合上了打火机，所有的忍心与不忍心又复回原位。他凑上去用自己的烟点燃了黄仁俊的烟，看着红光慢慢吞噬了香烟顶端，散发出一丝尼古丁混着焦油的味道。然后他的身子迅速撤离，保持回正常距离。

黄仁俊靠在洗手台上，孩童般天真的目光打量着这根细长的烟，让李帝努忍不住想笑，他依葫芦画瓢似的学李帝努的样子深吸了一口，然后剧烈咳嗽起来。

李帝努就这么冷漠地看着他，看着黄仁俊像个装大人失败的小孩一样把头埋在洗手池里狼狈地呛出眼泪，才露出了一个幅度很小的笑。 

黄仁俊咳了好久才缓过来，用水洗了把脸又挺直背回过头看李帝努，他的眼尾呛得有点红，水滴挂在发梢，看着可怜巴巴的，李帝努摊摊手，一副无赖的样子。黄仁俊失落的低头看着地板，下一秒又被李帝努默默抽走了还剩半截的烟按在洗手台上熄灭，他无言的在身后灼热的注视下打开水龙头开始洗手。

黄仁俊靠近了一些，亮光下他的脸还是那么苍白精致，岁月确实对他温柔以待，并没让他的面容发生太大改变，只不过在明晃晃的灯光下，他看到黄仁俊的额头贴了一张浅色的疤痕贴。

李帝努微凉的指腹轻揉着那一小块皮肤，将两个人的体温融在一起。

“对不起。”不知道还来不来得及。

2.

黄仁俊顶着宿醉的脑袋迷迷糊糊从床上翻下来摔醒的时候，还以为自己遭遇了袭击，但很快他也意识到自己所处的情况跟遭遇了袭击差不多。

房间不是他的，床不是他的，连身上的睡衣也不是他的。他吓得连鞋也没来得及穿就打开门往外冲，一下子跟迎面走来的人撞了个满怀。

“嘶——好痛。”

黄仁俊捂着脑袋在地上蜷曲着身体，好半天也缓不过来，被撞的人也是好脾气，不仅扶黄仁俊起来还帮他揉脑袋。

“对不起啊，是我太鲁莽了。”

“没事就行。”

被撞的人是个男生，皮肤有些黑，一双眼睛圆圆的，很认真的看着自己，让黄仁俊没来由的觉得眼熟。他眯着眼想了好一会儿，才不确定的问“你，你是李东赫吗？”

对方点点头，友好的笑了笑“黄仁俊，又见面了，都快三年了是吧？”

“嗯…大概三年吧。”黄仁俊强忍着不去回想以前的事情，问起了正事儿，“我怎么会突然跑到你这里来呢，我记得我昨晚明明……”

“咳咳…是这样的，这里是我和李帝努、罗渽民合租的公寓，你昨晚喝醉了没人照顾，他就把带你回来了。你，你不舒服吗，怎么脸色这么难看？”

原来不是梦，原来昨晚再次碰到李帝努真的不是梦，黄仁俊下意识地抓紧了睡衣，却怎么也想不起来昨晚喝醉后的事情了。

“东赫，我还有事，我的衣服呢，我必须得先走了。”

“不是，李帝努有课去学校了，他特意跟我发短信说让你吃了早饭再走，你这样我没法交代啊。”

黄仁俊根本听不进去，从脏衣篓里找到自己的衣服就要换回去，李东赫拦也拦不住，只好发信息给李帝努求救。

等到人都坐到玄关开始换鞋了，李帝努才回了一句：让他走吧。

李东赫叹了口气，无奈的掏出手机递到黄仁俊面前，“我不拦你了，你留个电话总行了吧。”

黄仁俊犹豫了一会儿，还是接过来输入了一串数字。

/

首尔高最近在疯狂传阅一份匿名的手写笔记，像病毒一样，短短几日高中三个年级近两千多名学生几乎都看过这份笔记。其实表面上记的整齐干净的做题笔记并没有什么不妥，反而显出这个同学对待学习有多么认真，但每一页后面都有几句短短的今日总结，而“出问题”的也正是这几句总结。

“是，喜欢吗？”  
“像做贼一样，但是挺开心。”  
“喜欢大概没有对与错，只有应该不应该，我应该吗？”  
“他很好，但不知道我这样喜欢他可能会更好。”  
“潮水因为引力奔向海洋，我想他也有引力。为什么，他让我觉得很温暖。”

…………

这语气文邹邹的像个古时的先生，酸的掉牙，虽然每一句都很短，但每天一句汇集起来却是惊人的数量。这样大胆直白的表白很快引起了大家的兴趣，他们都想知道这个情话高手是谁，也迫不及待地想知道这个被重复表白的“他”是谁。

直到有一天笔记传到了高二三班，学习委员一眼就认出了那认真整洁的笔迹，除了黄仁俊还能是谁。

她没有当着全班的面说出真相让黄仁俊下不来台，她认为这个总是闷不吭声却很恬静的男生只是不爱说话罢了，没有必要承受那么多的恶意，于是放学后她偷偷拉黄仁俊去了教学楼后面的花坛。

“黄仁俊，是你吧。我刚开始看到的时候还不相信，但你的笔迹很好认，我不会猜错，”学习委员有些气愤的说道“你喜欢谁关他们什么事，他们都是看热闹不嫌事大，你放心，我不会说出去的，等到这阵子新鲜感过去，大家就都记不起来了。”

黄仁俊很感激的看着她，一时间不知道该说什么。

结果第二天学校里就开始传黄仁俊是同性恋的谣言了，校园论坛里贴着黄仁俊的作业和那份笔记的笔迹对比图，还特意把“他”字圈出来，意有所指的控诉高二三班黄仁俊是同性恋，是变态，在校园内掀起了一股不小的浪潮。

学习委员跑来跟他道歉，说不知道是怎么一回事，黄仁俊不怪她，也没有办法反驳网上那些“证据确凿”的帖子。

黄仁俊想，至少只有他一个人被骂也好，那时的他无比庆幸自己连写下对方名字的勇气都没有，只能斗胆用一个他来称呼，却担心连这样也会玷污对方。

因为这件事，黄仁俊被学校要求请家长处理，可黄仁俊只有一个母亲，还因为生病住在医院里，学校只好勒令他休学一个月。

/

李帝努忘记自己是怎么注意到黄仁俊的了，也许是在论坛里刷到关于他的帖子时，也许是那次亲眼在体育场后面看到他被人欺负时。

黄仁俊离开一周后，他时不时会在上课时走神望向窗边那个空荡荡的位置，原本平整的原木书桌上用彩铅涂满了同性恋去死，好脏，好恶心的字体，新的旧的叠在一起，花花绿绿的看不清楚，书桌里的几张新卷子被揉成了纸团或者飞机被班里的人乱丢。

他们在班里高声朗读黄仁俊的笔记，一边读一边笑，一边做出呕吐的表情幸灾乐祸。

每当这时李帝努都会避的远远的，连带着罗渽民，都离开教室去其他地方，眼不见心不烦。李帝努其实不知道自己到底在烦什么，也许是那群人太吵了，影响自己看书，也许是他对上次没有去帮黄仁俊的愧疚在作祟。但无论如何，关于黄仁俊那些不耻的言论，他是再也不想听见了。

放学后罗渽民先打车走了，明年就要升高三了，他妈妈给他请了一个英语家教，他必须在六点半之前赶回去上课，李帝努只好一个人坐地铁回家。

学校离出站口其实有很长一段距离，李帝努还更刻意地把步子拖的很慢，太阳已经落回地平线了，天际红彤彤的像红布林的瓤，淡红紫红交相辉映。这样的场景在深秋即将入冬的首尔实在难得一见。

一片笑声从很远的地方传来，然后慢慢向李帝努靠近，他回头看，原来是一群嬉笑打闹的同校生，他们三三两两地结伴，商量着等会儿去游戏厅还是练歌房。

李帝努出神地看着他们的背影渐渐远去，瘦削的脸庞被黄昏彩霞染成橘红色，一回头就看见了许久不见的黄仁俊。

隔着十几米距离的便利店里，黄仁俊正在热火朝天地忙活着，他背对着玻璃窗，瘦弱的脊背弓成半圆弧，超市的红色围腰系在他身上也松松垮垮的。

明明已经进入深秋一段日子了，他还只穿了一件薄薄的打底衫，看起来根本没有御寒效果。而当事人正在给空架子上填满货品，忙的不亦乐乎。

别去管他。李帝努心里想着，脚却不由自主的迈向了便利店。

“欢迎光…临。”

门铃响了，黄仁俊的姿势从蹲着变成了站着，右手里还拿着一包没来得及放上架子的薯片，下一秒他脸上的职业微笑随着李帝努的出现僵硬在脸上。

李帝努没有说话，而是径直走到收银台前拿了一包烟放在台子上，看上去就是经常光顾的样子。

“麻烦结账。”

黄仁俊很快便从柜台的小侧门钻进了收银台内部，半个月不见他好像又轻减了些，头顶的白炽灯照在他脸上留下两块阴影，明显能看出他两颊都略微凹陷下去了，对一个即将升高三的学生来说实在不是个好的发展态势。

他的刘海已经修过了，看着比之前精神了不少，但肯定不是专业的，连剪齐这个要求都做不到，估计是出自他自己之手。

没有了头发的遮挡，他的额头便暴露在李帝努的视线里，连同那个泛着嫩红新肉的疤。

李帝努没有用言语提起那件事，可黄仁俊却似乎感受到了投射过来的灼热视线，连忙把头低下去试图用头发遮住，后来不知道为什么又停止了，他抿着嘴唇把头抬起来与李帝努对视，眸子里闪烁着不忍的光，像一颗晶莹透亮的玻璃珠被敲碎了似的，虽然依旧闪亮，却却残缺不全。

“你几岁了，老板交待未成年不允许买烟。”

十几岁的少年正是拔高的年纪，黄仁俊却显得不紧不慢，不太高的个子，不太强壮的身体，明明没有那个天赋，却非要装出一副生人勿近的样子，很欠揍，只不过声音听起来与上次相比好像有了一些不同，更脆，清冽的像一捧甘泉。

黄仁俊拿起那包烟在光下看了看，对着李帝努露出个狐疑的表情来，两只眼睛瞪的大大的，比之前没表情的样子可爱多了。

“是吗，那你又几岁？你知道雇佣童工是犯法的吗？”李帝努斜靠在收银台边，一副从容不迫的样子，但眼睛又紧紧盯着黄仁俊，带着能把他看破的直率目光。

黄仁俊这下说不出话来了，刚才拿过烟盒的手垂在身侧，慢慢攥成拳头。眼睛一直盯着台子上的那包烟，仿佛要把它盯出洞来。

“算了，”李帝努无奈的皱了眉头，手指弯曲轻轻敲了敲台面，“我跟你也没什么好计较的，要不这样，你卖我这包烟，我替你保密，怎么样？”

黄仁俊还没说话，李帝努就自顾自转身在就近的货架上拿了一盒牛奶放在收银台上，然后从校服口袋里掏出一张崭新的一万韩元放在黄仁俊面前，然后敲了敲烟盒，露出了一个狡黠的笑。

“牛奶归你，这包烟归我，公平吧？”

黄仁俊犹豫了一会儿，似乎是默认了这场交易。

直到李帝努熟练的把烟藏进书包夹层里满意地离去，黄仁俊都没有再说一句话。

/

从那天以后，李帝努隔两天就会到黄仁俊打工的便利店里买东西，他们除了“欢迎光临”“请结账”“这是找您的零钱”外没有其他对话，但是黄仁俊知道，他们在慢慢变得熟悉。

这是一件喜忧参半的事情。

他可以不用上学也能见到李帝努，可以知道他喜欢吃的零食和爱喝的饮料，但是却无法再靠近他。黄仁俊自知不必把所有的情绪挑明摆上台面，毕竟一开始他就只想把这份爱慕放在心里。

但总有控制不住的时候。

李帝努来超市，烟是必买品，牛奶是附赠必需品。

有一次黄仁俊忍不住了，在结账时小声嘀咕了一句“你也不怕得肺癌，”然后被李帝努按着头狠狠弹了一个脑瓜蹦儿。

黄仁俊瞬间愣了，连头顶传来的疼痛也感觉不到，只是惊诧的看着李帝努得逞后的笑，不知不觉心跳加速。

李帝努应该不知道他在做什么吧，也不清楚他的行为意味着什么，尤其是在“同性恋”黄仁俊面前。在他的认知里，这大概只能算对同学的恶作剧，开了个无伤大雅的玩笑。付出代价的却是黄仁俊。

“你别总是给我牛奶了，我不要。”黄仁俊看着李帝努说。

“怎么，这个口味的喝腻了，要不我给你换一个？”李帝努说着就要去给他挑新口味的牛奶，被黄仁俊眼疾手快拉住了。

“我不是那个意思，我只是想说，你的东西我不能要，这样不好，而且…这牛奶是给小学生喝的，我就不用了。”

黄仁俊态度认真的讲完这番话，却戳中了李帝努的笑点，逗得他笑个不停，直到看到黄仁俊阴沉的脸色才收住。

最后李帝努还是不依不饶的买了一瓶奶放在黄仁俊面前，然后伸手摸了摸黄仁俊的头，他的头发很软很温暖，散发着最简单的洗发水的清香，李帝努对他笑着说“你太瘦了，得多补充营养，以后别再只能挨打不能还手了。”

天黑的越来越早了，七点钟路上的行人都变得很少。周围的空气很安静，只有他们两人面对面看着彼此，那样专注而坦然的对视恐怕黄仁俊这辈子也没有经历几次。

头顶的白炽灯发出细微的电流声，滋滋滋，像黄仁俊身体里快速过电的声音，从心脏处传来了阵阵酥麻的触感，很奇怪，但也很舒服，浑身暖洋洋的，像泡在温水里。

李帝努一言不发的看着黄仁俊的眼睛，那双像黑玛瑙一样的眼眸淌着春水般澄澈，黄仁俊似乎能从其中看到自己的倒影，这让他有些害怕了。

黄仁俊转眼看着李帝努微红的耳尖，很想摸摸那里是不是烫的吓人，也想摸摸他的心脏，是不是跟自己一样疯狂乱跳。但直到李帝努风似的匆忙离开便利店，他都久久没有回过神来。

情绪饱胀在胸口像吸满水的棉花，塞满了他的血管，堵塞他的感官，让他思绪混乱，心神不宁。黄仁俊坐在收银台旁愣了好一阵才终于抱着膝盖抑制不住的啜泣起来。哭声细碎而小，泪水滚烫，砸在瓷砖上沉重而缓慢，像一株花在延时镜头下以倍速形式开放又枯萎。

黄仁俊终于明白那些他尽力掩盖、不能宣之于口的秘密，其实早就被最不想发现的那个人发现了。

3.

美院的楼在建筑学院对面，只不过一条马路的距离，可是就是短短的十来米远，黄仁俊也很少能碰见李帝努，不知是不是运气差到了极致。

下了课，黄仁俊又习以为常地趴在三楼的走廊上静静看对面的教室，一边看一边不轻不重地叹了口气。

自从上次联谊会，他和李帝努已经有一周没见过了。

此刻的他恨不得化身成为一只鸟，扑腾着翅膀飞到建筑学院门口的树上，等到李帝努经过就叽叽喳喳的对他叫“李帝努，李帝努，你怎么还不来找我呢？”

反正他也听不懂鸟语，我想说什么就说什么。想到这，黄仁俊傻乎乎的在走廊边笑起来。手机突然叮咚一声，把他从幻想中拉了回来。

群里正在商量下一次做课题的地点，热火朝天好不热闹。黄仁俊习惯了在人多的地方安静，所以现在也选择了潜水窥屏。

徐明伊作为组长列了好几个备选项出来让大家投票，七嘴八舌的讨论里冷不丁窜出个李帝努直接艾特了黄仁俊，后面一句冷冰冰的话“给我一下你的电话，有事找。”

黄仁俊靠在墙上咬着手指装死了半天才弱弱的回答了一句，“东赫他知道。”

然后群里诡异的陷入了一阵死寂，最后在组长的投票总结下不了了之。

这时，隔着一条马路的建筑学校终于陆陆续续有人出来了，黄仁俊有些心虚地躲闪到了窗户下面，只露出一双亮晶晶的眸子注视着不远处的人群。

首尔的春天不比江原道的温暖，尽管阳光毫不吝啬，但也抵不住风大。黄仁俊看见李帝努穿着长长的驼色风衣从门里走出来，无一例外，他身边跟着的人是罗渽民。

他们一人捧着一杯冰美式，指着手里的资料热火朝天的聊着。不知道聊了什么好笑的事情，李帝努忽然笑了起来，黄仁俊的视力好像突然清晰了很多，连他笑起来时眼角的褶皱都看得一清二楚。

黄仁俊看着他们踩着春光渐行渐远，心里已然十分满足。

晚课在九点结束了，等黄仁俊收拾好东西出教学楼已经九点半了，校园里四周都静悄悄的，像一座空城。路灯的光下聚集了一群绕圈圈的飞虫，黄仁俊打着喷嚏裹紧了单薄的外套，突然想起来在江原道度过的第一个春天，也是唯一一个，陌生的，安静的春天。

在那个春天到来以前发生了很多事，多到黄仁俊数不清。可是在他脑海里唯一清晰却不断重复闪过的画面却都是关于李帝努的。好的坏的，冷漠的温情的……黄仁俊把这些记忆珍贵的藏在心底，一个人走路，坐地铁，坐在画室里发呆时，都会不自觉的拿出来反复回想。

/

李帝努自那天从店里跑掉后再也没来过了，一个月得时间其实很快就一晃而过，黄仁俊在便利店和医院来回穿梭的生活也结束了，清晨，他把晒过的冬季校服穿好，有些紧张的去了学校。

应该会被异样的目光包围吧，也会被狠狠取笑吧。

黄仁俊也不止一次怀疑过自己喜欢上一个同性别的人是否是对的，如果承认自己的喜欢是这么一件罪大恶极的事情，或许他就会把这个秘密永远埋在心里。

但是李帝努那么好，他舍不得，

黄仁俊这样想着，低着头进了教室，教室里短暂的陷入了寂静，黄仁俊埋着脑袋径直穿过冷眼看着他的同学们走到自己的座位旁。应该用惨不忍睹还是不忍直视呢，黄仁俊看着自己根本不能称为课桌的桌子，辱骂的涂鸦，撕碎的卷子，还有人用尺子或圆规在桌角刻下了黄仁俊变态这样的字样。

周围没有人说话，但黄仁俊知道他们都在等着看自己的反应，他们一定希望自己这时候突然愤怒的大吼，或者一边拿着纸擦着桌子一边隐忍的哭。这样的反应才能满足他们对一个同性恋的惩罚心理，才能理所应当的认为自己做了件匡扶正义的好事，并为此感到骄傲。

可黄仁俊并不这么想。

他只是淡淡的回过头环视了教室里的人一眼，包括低头做着题不闻不问的李帝努，那些鲜艳的青春的花朵一样的脸，此刻却像道格拉斯的画像般丑陋扭曲，黄仁俊不自觉地掐住了大腿，强忍着从胃里翻滚而来的恶心。

最后他还是一句话也没有说，一如既往安静的掏出纸巾认真擦拭着肮脏的桌面，白色的纸张染上五颜六色的水彩，像一颗心被击得千疮百孔，黄仁俊感觉眼眶渐渐灼热起来，有些无奈的起身出了教室。

直到上课铃声响了，他才匆匆跑进教室，眼尾还有点红，只不过头埋得很低，不容易看出来。

他还在想课桌的事到底该怎么办，却发现自己的课桌上干干净净的，什么东西也没有了，他惊讶的看了看周围的同学，没有人理他，只有罗渽民隔着两个过道小声对黄仁俊做口型：别难过。

黄仁俊红着耳朵轻轻点了点头，又像想起什么似的又叫罗渽民：谢谢你。

中午，李帝努在学校食堂里见到了黄仁俊。

本来李帝努是背对着黄仁俊的，可他对面的罗渽民吃了一半突然被噎住了，抓着李帝努的手让他帮忙拍背。

“谁在跟你抢饭吃吗，着什么急。”李帝努一边数落罗渽民，一边用拇指揉按他手上的穴位，“按按会不会好一点。”

“不是不是，黄仁俊在你身后。”

罗渽民一个劲地朝李帝努使眼色，嘴里小声嘀咕个不停，连旁边的李东赫都听到了。

李帝努侧过身不经意的瞟了一眼身后那个缩着背吃饭的背影，他的餐盘里菜不多，一荤一素，看起来很没有食欲，黄仁俊却像小老鼠一样吃的津津有味的，腮帮子鼓起来一动一动，李帝努还能清晰的看到脸颊的弧形。

“你们班那个很出名的黄仁俊吗？”李东赫也偏头看了一眼李帝努身后的人一眼，小声说“他真是那个？”

“是不是跟你有关系吗？”李帝努已经转回来了，头也不抬的吃着餐盘里的饭，李东赫看着他神情淡漠的把筷子一撂，低声骂了一句真难吃。那语气里埋怨夹了一丝微小的愤怒，吓得他不敢再说话了。

“仁俊，你也来吃饭啊。”罗渽民不怕死似的当着周围无数双眼睛轻声喊了黄仁俊一声，后者毫无防备的转过身来，带着怯意的眼睛看着隔桌的三个人，罗渽民和李东赫都在浅浅笑着，只有李帝努背对着他，看不到表情。

“嗯。”

“过来和我们一起吃吧？”

“啊？这个……”

李东赫吓得看了一眼罗渽民，又对着李帝努使眼色，对方完全没有要阻止的意思，只是用纸擦了擦沾上油的指尖，冷冷地说“我先走了，你们慢慢吃，”

李帝努在外人面前总是这样寡言沉默，不轻易放下戒备之心，一语言毕，他端起盘子头也不回的走了，罗渽民的嘴角扬的更高了，他向黄仁俊招了招手“过来吧，没事的。”

后来罗渽民总会找一些理由和黄仁俊一起，黄仁俊想躲也躲不掉。做操的时候，吃饭的时候，体育课的时候，罗渽民会突然出现在黄仁俊身边，带着笑容和他搭话。李帝努也在，他总是和罗渽民形影不离，但是很少说话，偶尔会淡淡的笑，但是也不是对着黄仁俊。

黄仁俊产生了一种上次在便利店发生的一切其实是自己的错觉的感想，李帝努还是那个离自己无比遥远的人，对自己漠不关心，只不过他们之间多了一层微小的联系，那就是罗渽民。

/

进入初冬，沿着操场栽种的树木纷纷开始落叶，一切感官都变得冗长而缓慢，李帝努慢慢走着，还记得初夏时它们的繁茂景象。

Sycamore,梧桐，落叶乔木，树冠广阔，枝条茂密，灰白色的虬干向上延伸生出路易十五的柔绿色和粗糙的兰绿色，如同青葱的年少时光揉碎杂糅进孩子澄澈的眼睛，只能过滤出无忧的美。

而李帝努前面走着年少的黄仁俊，却像背负着重担的老者。并非刻意跟踪，他们只是碰巧一前一后慢慢地走着，一同抬起头看着头顶的树枝。

他的书包有点皱，黑色的布料因为洗过很多次的原因已经有些褪色了，侧包边缘已经磨出了毛边。他穿着宽大的校服衬衫，外面就单套了无袖的灰色毛衣，领口已经泛黄了，不知道穿了多久。他那条西装长裤的裤腿随着动作晃荡着，露出细瘦的脚踝，那块突出的骨头红红的，似乎比他的主人怕冷。

黄仁俊整个人一点生气都没有，就这样慢悠悠地往前晃着，好像他的生机与活力也像从枝头脱落的树叶一样掉在地上，融进泥土了。

李帝努就这样一直跟着他出了校门，前后保持着五米左右的距离。他说不上来这是一种什么感觉，并不是出于关心，只是单纯的好奇，他想要看看黄仁俊在做些什么。

李帝努不知道黄仁俊住哪里，也不知道会这样跟着他走多久，他看着黄仁俊拐进了熟悉的地铁口，随着人流下了楼梯。在大脑做出反应之前，他的脚已经快速的跟了上去。

他们隔着两节车厢站立着，李帝努只能看见他白净的一小截脖颈和清瘦的侧脸，车内滢滢的冷光从前侧照亮他，难得生出一种清淡的美感。黄仁俊的唇很薄，微微抿着，看不到表情。

他跟着黄仁俊坐到了终点站，直到站在市医院门口，才意识到自己做了什么。黄仁俊的身影最后消失在公共厕所前，半个小时过去了，也不知道到底在干些什么。

路灯接连亮起，惨白的医院顿时看起来像一座飘渺的蜃楼，浮在一片雾气里。那个瘦小的身影从厕所门口里闪过，向着那片蜃楼飘去。

李帝努一瞬间喉头发紧，发现黄仁俊好像变得不同了很多。

他的衣服全部都换掉了，没有老旧的校服，单薄的毛衣，替代的是厚实干净的棉衣，连那双不合时宜的黑色板鞋，也换成了新运动鞋，他似乎是有点紧张，细长的手指攥着外套下摆，又抬起来整理头发。

他的鼻头被萧瑟的冷风吹的红通通的，与苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比，他的眼睛眨呀眨，带着华灯初上时零碎的光，露出一个不算别扭的微笑。

李帝努怔怔地看着他一步一步向医院大楼靠近，他的背脊挺得还是那样直，好像所有的生气又都聚集回体内，支撑着他前行。

李帝努的嘴角扯动了一下，默默掏出一根烟放在嘴边，他夹着香烟的手指微微颤抖着，直到尼古丁和焦油的味道充满了整个口腔，才慢慢放松下来。

/

李帝努久违的做了一个悠长的梦，梦里的一切都那么真实，仿佛触手可及。

闷热的夏日天空是不沾染任何杂质的蓝，纯粹而热烈的填满李帝努的瞳孔，他一个人穿过空无一人的长廊，周围很安静，没有教室里嬉笑打闹的声音，也没有歇斯底里的知了声，只有热浪，穿过漫长的缝隙一下一下拍打着李帝努的神经。

四周突然暗了下来，乌云遮盖住了原本敞亮的天空，轰隆隆的闷响预示着等会儿将有一场凶猛的雷阵雨。他不以为然的转过头，却看见前方突然多了一个人的身影。

那个人很瘦，似乎有点营养不良，骨头也不是很坚硬的样子，一只脚着地的时候还能听到脚踝发出清脆的咯吱声，皮肤近似病态的白，在光下还能看见青色的血管贴着皮肉延展。

他穿夏季校服时孱弱的身躯套在宽松的蓝领短袖里，显得气势不足，头颅却固执地昂着，背也总是挺得很直，从浅蓝色短裤里伸出来的两条纤细笔直的腿，看上去一折就断。

他走路的时候微微垫着脚，后脑勺微微翘起的头发也随着他的步伐一跳一跳，如果不是身上看起来灰扑扑的，还真像一只骄矜又神气的白天鹅。

黄仁俊。

李帝努站在原地喊他，嗓子却被堵住似的发哑。

远处下起了暴雨，裹挟着燥热和泥土气味的风从窗子里飘进来，李帝努走不动了，他蹲在长长的走廊上。被他喊做黄仁俊的人也没有回过头看他一眼。

李帝努醒来第一件事就是翻起身反复确认李东赫发给他的黄仁俊的手机号码，他明白，这不只是一场梦，或者说梦已经醒了。

他重新倒回床上，手里攥着手机，长吁一口气。

/

今天是雨天，黄仁俊醒来后坐在床上发呆，感觉浑身都又湿又冷，像生了锈一样。

好雨知时节，当春乃发生。黄仁俊脱口而出这句诗，突然没来由的好想跑进雨里，把心里那些纠缠不清肆意而起的情绪都浇透。

他只穿了一件宽大的长体恤，刚好遮住了臀部，只露出一双匀称修长的腿。

木地板凉凉的，带着淅淅沥沥一夜的雨水的潮气，他光着脚走到阳台的落地窗旁，趴在透明玻璃打量露台上那盆无精打采的茉莉花。

远处雾气弥漫，连天的雨幕像一块纱巾，茉莉花新绿的叶片就这样在风中无依无靠地摆动。

茉莉花喜光，不耐潮，被这样的风雨折磨大概也会元气大伤，黄仁俊愣了一会儿，还是推开门把花抱了进来。他果真没有母亲心灵手巧，除了画画以外，连打理一盆花也做不好。

黄仁俊认真的擦拭干净绿色植物的叶片，黄仁俊从冰箱里拿了牛奶和吐司出来，认真端着杯子倒牛奶的时候，放在床头的手机却突兀地响了起来。

“啪——”黄仁俊手里的杯子掉到了地板上，留下了一地的牛奶渍，早晨难得的平静也被打破了。

电话铃还在响，锲而不舍的。

黄仁俊还在原地呆呆地蹲着，他用手指捏起一块杯子碎片，扔进了一旁的垃圾篓里，乳白色的液体顺着桌脚蔓延开来，是一片刺目的白，像盖在病床上的白布，寂静而孤独。

黄仁俊记得母亲走的时候也是一个雨天，他们一周前还见过面。

下雨天黄仁俊是最讨厌出门的，连天的雨幕像张大网笼罩了世界，阴沉压抑。他舍不得打那把伞，难得打了一次车，可当他从出租车上跑下来，还是不小心跌倒在一个水坑里，湿透的衣物紧紧贴在皮肤上，他摇摇晃晃站起来，隔着雨幕看近在眼前的那栋建筑物，那时候他恍然觉得，暗淡天光下的医院更像是一座坟墓。

冬天到了，他的母亲正坐在窗子前看外面的景物，没有阳光也没有吵闹的鸟儿，只有无情冲刷地面的大雨。她闭着眼，不知道是不是睡着了，黄仁俊不敢出声，直到他给她按摩时才缓缓睁开眼睛。

她的脸很苍白，眼睑下挂着重重的青黛，尽管昔日的容颜已经被疾病折磨地消弭了大半，但那双和他一模一样的眼睛还是明亮如常。

黄仁俊看着看着差点掉下眼泪，心疼地摸着母亲的脸。她因为每周一次的血液透析变得虚弱又疲惫，连说话也有气无力的，现在的样子倒像是个需要照顾的孩子，黄仁俊眨眨眼，在那一瞬间突然体会到了一种被迫长大的苍凉。

“妈——”黄仁俊轻声喊。

听见儿子的呼唤，母亲的神色恢复了一丝清明，但很快又变成了更加迷惘的痛苦。这个面容枯槁的女人，仿佛比上次见面又老了十岁，眼神空洞不安，穿着常规的病号服却显得那么空荡。

“小…小俊…”她口齿不清、断断续续地念着黄仁俊的名字，像是怕忘记眼前人的姓名一般，执着的念着，“你要…好好的生活……”

直到艰难说完这句话，她微微露出一个安慰的笑容，窗子没有关严实，让外面肆虐的雨声得以有可趁之机，没完没了的钻进病房内人的耳朵，搅人清静。

可是有的人却再也没机会听到这恼人的雨声了，没过多久，病房里传来黄仁俊痛苦的哭声，仿佛比雨声更凄厉哀伤。

黄仁俊像抱着易碎品一样紧紧抱住这个虚弱的女人，她那样轻松的笑着，好像一切艰辛都微不足道。

那块白布蒙在了病床上，也永远蒙在了黄仁俊的心里，他微微颤抖着，逃似的跑进屋子里拿起手机。

电话那头传来男性低沉而温和的声线“黄仁俊，你怎么这么久才接？”

4.

黄仁俊的呼吸很急，像刚跑完八百米，嘴唇发白，额头也浮起一层细密的汗珠，幸好李帝努看不见，不然一定会被他这副样子吓到。

“喂？黄仁俊，你在听吗？说话啊。”

“嗯！我在，我在听。”

黄仁俊捧着电话不停的点头，他的嘴唇还在抖，却异常坚定的回答着李帝努，不知道为什么，李帝努总是能给他平静下来的力量，让他泛着苦痛伤痕累累的心得到安慰，就算是一句话也好，只要能听到他的声音，黄仁俊就已经满足。

“你…你怎么了，声音有点不对劲，”电话没有温度，黄仁俊却把耳朵贴的很紧，他泪流满面的样子狼狈极了，不知道该怎么回答对面的人，好在李帝努很快又说“下雨了，有点凉，注意身体。徐明伊说明天开会，别忘了。”

黄仁俊擦掉眼泪点了点头，又意识到李帝努根本看不见，连忙冲着听筒大喊“嗯嗯，不会忘的。”

李帝努在那头叹了一口气，半响才说“挂了。”

黄仁俊挂了电话趴在床头久久没有回过神来，脑子晕晕乎乎的，像发烧一样，他抬起手摸摸额头，又自言自语的说“没发烧啊……”

/

坐公车去咖啡馆的途中，黄仁俊看见汉江旁的樱花树都开了，一簇紧挨着一簇，生机盎然的生长。他的嘴角也不自觉地扬起来。

好想这时候去江边骑自行车啊。他撑着下巴想，却被手机铃声打断了想象。

“组…组长，怎么了？”

“哦，仁俊啊，没事没事，你别紧张，是这样的，因为我们人数有点多，就暂时分成两个小组分别制稿，罗渽民说你们有点交情，就让我把你安排进他们那组了，该怎么做他们会告诉你的，好好做，知道吗？”

“嗯，谢谢组长，我会努力的。”

挂了电话车也到站了，黄仁俊背着包从车门挤下来，气喘吁吁的往咖啡馆里跑，好在他出门早，没有迟到。

一进门他就看见了徐明伊，他今天穿的是淡蓝色的衬衫，把他整个人温润的气质都衬托了出来，他一看见黄仁俊就招手叫他过去。

“组长，我来了。”

“嗯，你们组的在那里面的桌子，你过去就能看到，对了，要喝点什么吗？”徐明伊突然凑到黄仁俊耳边小声说“我在这里兼职，点单有优惠哦。”

黄仁俊忙不迭地点头，神色有些僵硬，每次有人凑近他讲话，他都有种奇怪的抵触感。

“听组长的，我喝什么都可以。”

等到徐明伊去柜台点单，黄仁俊才松了一口气，攥着书包背带往里面走。没走几步就看见李帝努靠在墙边，一副审视的模样打量着黄仁俊。

“李…李帝努，你好。”

“刚刚徐明伊在跟你说什么？”李帝努面无表情的说着，黄仁俊却感觉他的语气都冷的结冰了。

“额，没说什么，组长就是问我喝什么饮料。”

李帝努听了没有说话，只是无言的剜了他一个凶巴巴的眼神，然后转身走了。黄仁俊跟在他后面大气也不敢出。

“仁俊尼来了！”

罗渽民正在对着电脑做数据，看见黄仁俊过来开心的笑了起来，李帝努一言不发的过去坐在他身旁，接过他的电脑继续处理起数据来。

“哦，仁俊学弟来了啊，”说话的是那天饭桌上问黄仁俊要手机号的女生，她今天画了个淡妆，看起来很清新甜美。“学弟今天穿的也太可爱了，果然年轻就是好啊，穿什么都青春洋溢。”

黄仁俊又被学姐两句话调戏的红着脸说不出话来，只能低着头小声反驳“我跟你们都差不多大的，只是留过级。”

“真的吗，你留过级？”学姐有些惊讶的看着黄仁俊，“为什么？”

黄仁俊偷偷看了眼旁边的李帝努，他根本没有看过来，一直对着电脑专心致志的敲着键盘。黄仁俊这才放下心，慢慢解释。

“我高三的时候家里出了点事，心情不太好，就休学了，休整了一段时间才复读重新参加考试。”

“对不起，我不是故意提起……”

“没事的学姐，这也不是什么不能说的秘密。”

“那你画画是时候学的？很厉害啊。”

黄仁俊腼腆的笑了笑“我那一年搬到江原道了，那里的风景很美，我经常坐在窗子边画外面的景色，后来老师看到了，建议我转特长班，我也没有想太多，就答应了。”

黄仁俊的声音一直很轻，像他这个人一样，没什么存在感，可无一例外的是在他讲话时没有人出声打断他，而是静静的听着。

黄仁俊一直都不习惯成为人群中心的感觉，有些害羞的坐下翻书包里的纸笔，学姐过来拍了拍他的背，朝他安慰的笑了笑。

李帝努不知道是什么时候抬起头看着黄仁俊的，他的眼睛里藏了太多黄仁俊看不懂的东西，像一潭幽深的湖水，会把望向他的人溺死在湖中。

不等黄仁俊探究明白，眼睛的主人就淡淡的开口“看着我干嘛，过来听我讲要求。”

“哦哦。”黄仁俊吓了一跳，拿着笔赶紧坐了过去。

罗渽民在一旁看着李帝努笑个不停，黄仁俊不明所以的分神看了他几眼，又被李帝努逮住不专心一顿臭骂。罗渽民见了笑的更欢快了。

一边讨论一边画稿，外面的天色已经黑了下来，大家都开始收拾东西准备回去，徐明伊又跑过来询问要不要一起聚餐，黄仁俊还在犹豫，李帝努就直截了当的拒绝了。

他把电脑塞进背包里，又把桌上的稿纸全部整理好放进文件夹里递给罗渽民，两个人默契的收拾好一切准备走。

罗渽民拉着黄仁俊说了句再见，然后就被李帝努扯着很快闪没了影。

李帝努走了黄仁俊也没了聚餐的心思，随便找了个借口，背着书包往地铁口走去。

现在正是傍晚放学下班的高峰期，黄仁俊挤在一群学生中间也毫无违和感，如果在给他一套校服，他一定能毫无痕迹的混进他们中间。

“听说了吗，那孩子喜欢**呢。”  
“什么，就是那天在门口叫**那个？”  
“对，就是他，说实话他长得挺帅的。”

黄仁俊的手抓着扶手目视前方，耳朵却能把那群孩子的窃窃私语听得一清二楚。他的嘴角弯了弯，为这群明明还小，却大胆谈论着喜欢这种复杂话题的孩子感到可爱，却在下一句整个人都陷入了僵硬。

“再帅有什么用，变态就是变态。”  
“**应该只是一时兴起想跟他玩玩吧，不是当着全班的面叫他不要再来教室吗？”  
“你懂什么，”那个一直语气笃定的女孩突然声音低了下去，招招手示意旁边的女孩凑上去听，“**那是故意的。你们不知道，我上次在厕所后面看见他俩接吻了，我还是第一次看见两个男的亲嘴呢，超恶心的。”  
“大发…我都起鸡皮疙瘩了……”

后面那群女生说的话黄仁俊都听不见了，他只觉得周身都布满了寒气，把他的五脏六腑都冻得难受。过往那些不愉快的记忆像潮水般向他涌来，他艰难的握紧了扶手，缓慢的控制着呼吸。

到站后他飞快地逃离了那节令他窒息的车厢，跑到地铁口才停下来大口大口喘气。新鲜的空气令他混乱不堪的大脑渐渐平静下来，他背着书包，慢慢踱步往家走去。

冰箱里只有半瓶牛奶和两颗蛋，黄仁俊没力气下楼买菜，只好冲了个澡躺在床上逼自己睡觉。窗子外看不到一颗星星，黑漆漆的天幕填满了黄仁俊的视线范围。

他越想要停止思考，就越不可抑制的想关于李帝努的一切。

年少时的心动往往无迹可寻，没有开始，也不知道该怎么逼迫自己停止。像春天时草长莺飞的蓬勃场面，那些悸动的情愫、偷藏的心思在不见光的地方野蛮生长，占据了不太懂人情世故的大脑，只记得某一天阳光很好，独独那个人的头顶被照耀的闪闪发亮，他走在人群里，不急不徐，却总吸引你的目光。

黄仁俊用手臂挡住了视线，黑暗里渐渐浮起了李帝努的脸。

看书的他，打球的他，开心的他，生气的他……他的每一个神态都在黄仁俊脑袋里越来越清晰，他融进了自己的回忆，在那段特定的时间里留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

或许那又是自己凭空杜撰的一份感觉呢？他根本没有那么特别。那种口干舌燥，隐隐紧张的心情只是那个岁数荷尔蒙萌发作祟的原因。大概真的像那群女孩说的那样，只是一时兴起罢了。

黄仁俊又猛地想到了那个曾在超市里塞给他牛奶的李帝努，那时他们的手指微微触碰，他还能感受到李帝努指尖的温度，是热的，确实存在的，说起来那仿佛是自己拥有过的关于李帝努最鲜活最真实的瞬间。

他拿烟的样子也很迷人，那双骨节分明的手随意的夹着烟，薄薄的嘴唇轻启，缓慢吞吐着白色的烟雾，那副恣肆还有点傲慢的样子，像毒药一样侵蚀着黄仁俊的大脑。

他慢慢屈起双腿，只因为在不停的肖想中暴露了自己的欲望，他无法控制的硬了。

他渴望李帝努的抚摸，渴望他的嘴唇，渴望他那双炙热的手掌掌控他的一切。黄仁俊难耐的翻了个身，用硬挺的部位轻蹭着床单。这样隔靴搔痒的行为并不能纾解他不断蓬勃的欲望，黄仁俊痛苦的呻吟着，只能在不断翻滚的情欲前妥协，他终于把手伸进了裤子里缓慢撸动起来，他的嘴里呢喃着李帝努的名字，脑海里却是地铁里那些女孩深恶痛绝的表情。

“李…李帝努……”

黄仁俊压抑着自己的喘息，加快了手上的速度，可等到终于释放在手中时，他却在吞噬理智的快感中哭了出来。

黄仁俊终于认识到，没有人教过他怎么去爱一个人，也没人告诉他怎么分辨哪种爱是对的，哪种又是错的。无论自己有多么厌恶这样喜欢着男人的自己，但他仍然无法放弃李帝努，他爱他，需要他，无论是肮脏的心灵还是干涸的身体。


End file.
